Shot to the Head: Tenipuri Style!
by Cupid's Nightmare
Summary: A series of oneshots based on prompts. Bullet Three...Gakuto gives Shishido a massage. By force.[GakuxShishi] Bullet Four...Ohtori and Shinji chaperone their senpais.[OhtorixIbu]
1. Insinuendo

Shot One: Insinuendo

Prompt: A character will read a book.

Characters: Yagyuu, Yukimura, Niou, Sanada

Pairings: Platinum Pair, implied SanaYuki

Summary: Yagyuu takes his turn to sit vigil at Yukimura's bedside. Niou tags along.

Pairing: T

Warnings: Yagyuu wrote a book about a gay boy (subtle innuendo) and Niou says another word for butt.

Disclaimer: No.

A/N: I did a bunch of one-shots in Angel Sanctuary (titled Shot to the Head) and I decided, why the hell shouldn't I do the same in Tenipuri? So here we are! Shot to the Head: Tenipuri Style! Why? Because I don't feel like making up a new story every time I write the shot (BULLET!).

_Inner Voice: You're so lazy._

Shut up. READ READ!

-x-X-x-

"I can't believe you have to sit there _all night_," Niou snickered.

Yagyuu twitched an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Well…" The white-haired teenager wrinkled his nose, trying to find a reason to protest his doubles partner's decision. "I couldn't do it."

"You fell asleep on your turn, I remember."

"Hey! I love Yukimura as much as anyone else on this team but it's so _boring_! Even if he talks to you, the nurses tell you to 'be quiet and leave the patient alone'." The Trickster mimicked the nurse at the hospital.

Yagyuu lifted his book and shook it pointedly. "Which is precisely why I took a book. Not everyone thrives on causing trouble."

"Uptight."

"Boorish."

"Self-righteous."

"Moronic."

"Moribund."

"Is that a vocabulary word, Masaharu?"

"Yeah. It means 'dying', old man."

"Why are you following me anyway?"

"Because I'm _bored_, Hiroshi! Entertain me!"

One of the male nurses glared at Niou as they stepped out of the elevator. Niou had the decency to duck his head sheepishly, although he stuck his tongue out when the man's back was turned. Yagyuu sighed and continued down the hall. He knocked on Yukimura's door.

"It's open," Yukimura called weakly.

When the Doubles One pair entered, the effeminate captain smiled beatifically and made an excited flapping motion with one hand, as though he didn't know what to say. Yagyuu wiggled his book in greeting and Niou perched on the edge of the bed, smirking with a 'hiya, cap!'

"Hiroshi…it's so nice of you to volunteer to sit up…but what's Masa-kun doing here?"

Niou's smirk widened. "Heeeeeeh, I came to bug the patient."

"What's the book for? Masa, would you move onto the extra bed please?"

Yagyuu, sitting on the other bed, gave another sigh when Niou draped himself over his shoulders. "I thought I would read to you. Renji mentioned that you had problems sleeping."

"Arigatou, Hiroshi-kun," Yukimura said gratefully. "Go ahead, I'd like to hear the story, from wherever you've reached."

Yagyuu nodded and shifted his shoulder slightly to accommodate Niou's sudden weight before opening the book and clearing his throat. "Ah…here we are. Chapter five… 'Perhaps it was a mistake of nature, perhaps not. Makoto had only recently noticed it, but it was as surprising to him as to anyone who knew him. He liked boys. There was a strict law against same-sex relationships, unwritten but there nonetheless, and he couldn't help feeling that it would be his end. His horror was often heightened by the fact that it was when he saw his best friend, Tatsuya, playing tennis that he was aroused. Seeing every bead of sweat roll down the back of the other boy's neck made him imagine other, much racier scenarios where he could sweat like that and there seemed to be no end to it…now –' Masaharu, stop _breathing_ on me."

"I want to see _you_ sweat…" Niou whispered, blowing into Yagyuu's ear.

"Stop it…ah, sorry. Where was I?"

Yukimura grinned drowsily. "Mm…'m feeling sleepy…they gave me something with codeine and you were reading about racy things…"

"Yes… 'Now, Makoto could never tell Tatsuya. Even though Tatsuya was always flirting with him and they were a doubles team besides, Makoto knew that his friend wouldn't take him seriously. Tatsuya was a daredevil and he would do anything he felt like. He would wake Makoto at an unearthly hour on a Sunday so that they could graffiti the train station nearby. Makoto was known for being polite. He would stare at the spray-can for a few seconds before looking at Tatsuya and asking what he should spray onto the wall –' Masaharu…stop _chewing my sleeve_."

Yukimura had dropped into a light doze but he opened his eyes. "I'm soooo sleepy. You c'n go, y'know…Gen-kun'll be here soon…mm, he'll send y'off. Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi," the Doubles One pair chorused.

Yagyuu settled down to continue reading his book quietly to the silent room and Niou was captivated by how many fingers he could stick in his mouth. They were silent, the only sounds being of pages turning and a muffled 'mmph' of triumph every time Niou shoved another digit into his oral cavity. It was as though neither was aware of the other. Niou had heard Yagyuu's story. He racked his brain for a moment before remembering that Yagyuu had written something like it. Niou had only seen a few sentences but he recognized them. Yagyuu had said it was based on someone he knew.

Niou pulled his fingers from his mouth and wiped them on his jeans before sticking his tongue into Yagyuu's ear, eyes glittering in mischief and understanding. Yagyuu shuddered but turned the page.

"…I…'Makoto's earliest fantasy had been of Tatsuya doing something teasing to him with people around, not paying attention, before kissing him senseless. Makoto knew it was unlikely but he'd held to that idea since the first time Tatsuya had kissed his neck in a not-so-joking manner…' Masaharu, what are you do-doing?"

Niou had nipped the skin of Yagyuu's throat when he'd mentioned Tatsuya kissing Makoto's neck. "Mm. You are Makoto. _I_ have the glorious honor of being Tatsuya, or am I misreading you?"

Yagyuu's expression didn't change until Niou plucked his glasses from his face. Before he could open his mouth to protest, a pair of lips was on his, pressing with an intensity that was unimaginable and a tongue slipped into his mouth when he tried to speak. A shaky hand twined in Niou's hair before slipping away with the mouth contact. Yagyuu put his glasses back on. Sanada was standing in the doorway.

"You two can go and continue somewhere else," he whispered, sitting on Yukimura's bed and smoothing the captain's hair gently. "I'll let you off this time…"

They left. They were halfway down the street when Niou spoke again.

"There was so much insinuendo in there."

"Insinuendo is such a…clumsy word for it and not a very good one anyway. It makes you sound uncultured."

"So…" Niou nudged Yagyuu lightly. "Was I misreading you, Hiroshi?"

Yagyuu turned the book over. "No. Tou-san has a friend who binds books. He didn't ask what this was about. The start and end are fairly tame in any case."

"Were you _planning_ on saying anything?"

"…Makoto did. Tatsuya thought he was kidding. They started dating but it took Tatsuya a while to realize that Makoto was serious. By then, Makoto was feeling suicidally depressed."

"You aren't depressed, are you, Hiroshi? Because I take you very seriously! I think Tatsuya actually liked Makoto but thought he was stringing him along. That has to be it; you didn't get _totally_ into his head."

"Depressed?" Yagyuu's eyebrows went up.

Niou nodded, biting the inside of his cheek. "Mm-hm."

"Of course not. Don't be daft, Masaharu."

"Good." Niou looked away before he continued, "Because I like you. I like you a lot."

There was silence and Yagyuu's footsteps were no longer audible. Niou turned and tilted his head at his doubles partner. The Gentleman was turning the book over repeatedly.

"Hiroshi?"

Yagyuu looked up and tugged gently on Niou's shirtfront. The Trickster stumbled forward. Yagyuu pressed a kiss to his lips and released him.

"Thank you, Masaharu."

"Whaffor?" Niou nodded for them to walk, tapping his hand on Yagyuu's backside. "_I_ finally get some ass."

-x-X-x-

A/N: Mmmmmmmm, Platinum Pair is so yummy. If I were more of a tenihime freak than I already am, I would steal Yuuka's line and talk about how hot they are but, I'll spare the yuri-fearing masses… **As for Niou shoving his fingers in his mouth, I did that once. Nine of them fit, I gagged trying to get my right thumb in…I was so bored that day!**

Dedications: the Weird Words Index. I found an awesome word to describe Yukimura-chan (Yes, -chan, because he's so cuuuuuuuuuuute.)! Aw crud, where'd I put the paper?! Well, I'll tell you some other time. It's also where I found INSINUENDO. Also, Yukimura. Because he's _Yukimura_ for God's sake! And CODEINE! OMFG, I still have the throat infection I had when I started Sleep Sweetly, Don't Panic.

-James.


	2. Sticky Situations

Shot Two: Sticky Situations

Prompt: The story must involve some glue in the beginning.

Characters: Niou, Yagyuu, Sanada, Kirihara, Yanagi

Pairings: Platinum Pair, SanaKiri

Summary: Sanada can't get his hat off. Niou is responsible. Kirihara gets annoyed.

Rating: T

Warnings: a bit of language and Kaya-chan's screaming and Yanagi is a bad senpai.

Disclaimer: **No!**

A/N: I got a haircut. My hair is by my chin in front, like really short at the back except one longer piece because my aunt (she's a hairdresser) went layer-crazy. KA-chan, guess what? M-chan (my all-knowing senpai) says that I'm Yukimura. That's how my hair is and I have this dying cough (YES, PEOPLE! THE SAME COUGH I HAD SINCE FEBRUARY!) and I told my seatmate she was a loser because I said so and thus it must be true. Get out of my _face_, you accursed lock of hair! I can't tie it back.

Anyway, I figured this is as good a time as any to put up bullet number two. This one pierced my frontal lobe. And _yes_, SANAKIRI!

-x-X-x-

_"__**Bye**__, Zoe." Wrinkled nose._

_"__**Bye**__, Vani." Rolls eyes._

_"Whatever."_

_"See you tomorrow, __**Vani**__."_

_"Bye."_

_"You're such a __**loser**__."_

_"__**You're**__ a loser."_

_"So uncool, Vani."_

_-Me and my seatmate. M-chan was awed and my Farah-wifey-chan was amused. Apparently, I channel Yuuta, Shishido __**and**__ Yukimura. At the same time. And sometimes Tezuka too…yeeeeeeeeah!_

-x-X-x-

"What. The. Hell?"

Yanagi dropped his measuring tape for a second, allowing Kirihara to run over to his boyfriend, who was looking royally pissed off as he headed toward them.

"Gen! Gen! Yanagi-senpai's trying to measure me. _Down there!_"

"Really?" Sanada growled. "That's too bad."

Kirihara's face twisted into an angry pout. "TOO BAD? HE TRIED TO TOUCH ME!"

"I have other worries, Akaya. Such as finding out _who put glue in my cap_." Sanada immediately turned to Niou.

The Trickster was sitting on his doubles partner's lap, trying to distract him from his food. Lunch had been going as usual, a lazy hour of eating and talking, when Sanada had tried to take off his cap. It wouldn't budge and when he lifted his fingers to the edge, he still felt wet glue. He vaguely remembered bumping into Niou just a bit earlier, resulting in a large mess of school books, spray-dye and a cap. Yagyuu had a dental appointment, so he would be spared Sanada's wrath.

When Niou looked up and saw the expression on his fukubuchou's face, Yanagi could tell what he was thinking. _Oh shiiiiiiiiiit._

The approaching Hurricane Genichirou set off alarm bells in Yagyuu's head and he finally stopped eating to pat Niou on the head and wish him luck. Niou simply tried to cling more tightly to the Gentleman, despite Yagyuu's choice _not_ to help him. If he had to go down, so did Yagyuu. Doubles pairs that ate together, did work together (well, Yagyuu did work while Niou played with a rubberband) and slept together simply had to die together. It was one of the laws of doubles.

Yanagi and Kirihara followed the brewing storm, Kirihara miffed at being ignored and Yanagi recording everything on the memo pad he had used to write his kouhai's measurements (all but one) in. Kirihara was set to fly into a rage, which was becoming painfully clear to both Yanagi _and_ Yagyuu. Niou was far more concerned with the beating he was probably about to receive.

Sanada stopped before Niou and pointed to the cap. "Get it off and _maybe_ I won't hit you."

"HIT HIM ANYWAY! HE'LL RUIN YOUR HAIR LIKE THIS!" Kirihara started yelling. "HIT HIM, HIT HIM, HIT HIIIIIIIIM!"

"Akaya."

"…Yes, Genichirou?"

"Stop yelling."

"Okay."

Sanada returned his gaze to Niou…but Niou had disappeared. Yagyuu set his chopsticks down for a second to point in the direction of the tennis clubroom silently. There was an amused twitch to his small smile and Yanagi was thanking Kami-sama that Yukimura wasn't around to see Niou's horrendous blasphemy against Sanada's cap. In fact, Sanada's original cap had floated down a river and his current one was a gift from Yukimura, given to him as a sign of gratitude for taking care of the team.

-x-X-x-

"I know you're in here!"  
Niou jumped and rushed forward and snapped his fingers, "I can wash the glue out. Presto! Just like that!"

"Then do it," Sanada growled.

"Well, you won't be able to wear the cap until it dries and it's going to hurt like a bitch, but your choice!" Niou was grinning as he turned the sink tap on. "Bend over."

Kirihara made an angry chirp in protest as Niou grinned at the younger boy's boyfriend's behind. Yagyuu wandered in and set a hand on Kirihara's shoulder, watching the Trickster sternly. Niou stopped grinning and picked up a bottle of liquid soap. He started scrubbing, refusing to meet anyone's eyes.

That afternoon, Yagyuu's glasses mysteriously vanished in the middle of changing for practice. They resurfaced, hooked over Jackal's ears, so that they were on the back of his head and a smiley face drawn under it (it looked vaguely like a bad drawing of Yagyuu…).

Niou didn't show up for school until second period, looking edgy. When Yanagi asked Yagyuu about it, the Gentleman just smiled. An actual smile. Suddenly, Yanagi didn't want to know anymore.

-x-X-x-

A/N: No, I don't know what Yagyuu did. And you know…I don't _want_ to. I found my watch yesterday, such joy! …Farah's graffiti is still on my hand. She wrote 'PINK' on my hand and surrounded it with stars. Whatever. Farah's cute, no matter what she does. Anywho, my class is in turmoil _again_ because someone has some issues and YEAH. It's just ridiculous. Best girls' school in the country and all we produce is sluts…WHATEVER!

On a lighter note, I like my hair. And Farah can go on for hours about why I'm pretty. M-chan has a whole bunch of fics but she wants to finish them all before getting an account. Personally, by that point, she won't want to type them up and shit. OH! By the end of the week, I'll have a **HiyoTori** one-shot up in the M section. Lots of innuendo and mad humping. Awesoooooooome. I wrote it in March and I'm just getting around to typing it so keep your eyes OPEN.

**So far this week**: I was slapped on the ass four times and humped twice (once by one person, then by two). Am I suddenly giving off some kind of pheromone?

IT exam next week. How _gross_ is that? And I only browsed through my text book. Well, I did well enough on last term's paper which was the ACTUAL EXAM from last year, so I'll just breeze. Also, if anyone likes Golden Sun, would they like to co-write something with Felix/Piers or Alex/Felix or Alex/Piers or Alex/Felix/Piers? Over MSN or something? No? Yes?

Oooooh, dinner time. It's burgers!

-James the Hungry One.


	3. Back Massage

Title: Back Massage

Rating: T, just because…

A/N: I dub the Shishido/Gakuto pairing Drama Pair. Anyone with me?

Disclaimer: No.

-x-X-x-

"Hmmmmmmmmmmm…" Gakuto gave a hum/whine as he arched his back toward the ceiling in a stretch, bones popping to realign in his spine.

Shishido made a face. "That sounds nasty and painful."

"Feels gooooooooood." Gakuto drew out his words as his stretched his legs apart and leaned forward to touch his forehead to the ground. "You should try it."

"Please tell me you're kidding."

Shishido rubbed the back of his neck with a grumble. He needed to stop this back pain, and fast. He rolled onto his back. He and the acrobat beside him had a free period and had wandered over to the gym in search of other people, hopefully to terrorize. They ended up being the only ones there and the gym coach gave them permission to lounge there until tennis practice, since it was last period. The snow outside meant that they would be in the gym anyway.

Gakuto folded his legs under his body and straightened up. "Backache?"

"It's been giving me hell since this morning. I had to avoid Choutarou so he wouldn't fawn over me."

"Hm. That's not a good idea. You might hurt his feelings."

"Since when do you care?"

"Ohtori-kun does a lot for everyone. He has library-time on Friday during fifth and sixth periods with me and he's always helpful. He tutors kids on Saturday when classes finish, I mean, why _shouldn't_ I care?"

"Whatever."

"You want a massage?"

"What?"

Gakuto rolled his eyes. "A massage. Do you want one?"

"I don't want you damaging me. Even in pain, I can still play tennis."

"Not well enough to beat me and Yuushi, though."

"Shut up." Shishido's lip curled in jealousy. "Yuushi, Yuushi. Is that all you think about anymore?"

"Jealous, Ryou?" Gakuto pounced at the taller boy, landing before him. "Even if you don't want a massage, too bad. Now turn over."

"No."

"Listen to your elders, Ryou-kun."

"No. You're _shorter_ than me!"

"But I'm also older. Now turn _over_."

Reluctantly, Shishido rolled onto his stomach, wincing at the lightning-fast bolts of pain that went up his spine at the movement. He was barely able to amble across the school for classes in that state and Choutarou's classes were always nearby. They also had fourth-period lunch together and Shishido had done what he'd seen the unpopular kids do every now and then: he'd eaten in the bathroom.

Gakuto straddled Shishido's back, swatting the dash specialist's head when he tried to complain. The acrobat tapped his chin for a moment before reaching forward and squeezing Shishido's shoulder muscles between his fingers and the heels of his palms. He started kneading the muscles gently, then gradually put more strength into it. If he squeezed too hard, Shishido wouldn't be able to walk straight or raise his arms. Not to mention, Ohtori would never forgive him. And then, where would Gakuto be? Shishido wouldn't talk to him and if he didn't talk to him, well…there went his love life.

Shishido groaned when Gakuto's small hands started to move down to the rest of his back, especially when the heels of the redhead's hands pushed down on his spine. Hard. He let out a muffled cry, pressing the side of his face into the floor. He should have just kept him mouth shut.

Meanwhile, Gakuto smirked. He loved seeing _his boyfriend_ in pain. It actually quite turned him on.

OWARI

Mm, yes. I like the way Gakuto thinks.

-James.


	4. Moonlight

Moonlight

Rating: T

Warnings: yaoi, innuendo.

Pairings: Tachibana/Shishido, Ohtori/Ibu

A/N: I liked the idea of Ohtori and Shinji together and Tachibana and Shishi-chan were a convenient way to bring them together, ne? So, yes. Bwah!!!!!!!

-x-X-x-

"I like the moon. You know, people say it's made of cheese but I don't think it is. Then again, I could be wrong, although that would be really stupid, you know? Hey, I just noticed, your hair is like moonlight. Did you notice that? I mean, well, it is _your_ hair but…is that your natural colour? Was that question too forward? It was, wasn't it? After all, I have no right to say that since my hair's blue but I just wondered. I guess I should stop talking and let you get a word in, ne? I'm sorry, I'm always mumbling but I'm kind of nervous right now because Tachibana-san beat your Shishido-san and I'm afraid that this might blow up into a big fight, well, I can hold my own in a fight but I'm not into violence but if I _have_ to, I'll beat up your Shishido-san if he hurts Tachibana-san."

Ohtori Choutarou gave a small laugh.

"What's so funny? You're laughing at me, aren't you? You think I'm stupid. I knew this was a bad idea but no one ever listens to me when I'm talking. I have to keep talking until people realize that I'm addressing them and that's just stupid, like me and –"

"No, no, no! I don't think you're stupid, Ibu-kun!"

Shinji regarded Ohtori suspiciously for a minute. "No?"

"I…" Ohtori shrugged and looked out at the moon. "I just wish I could be more like you. You don't…" He paused and turned his gaze back to Shinji, eyes blazing. "…You don't care about what others think, do you? You're so…you speak without regards to the other person's fears and dislikes."

Shinji shifted and broke the contact of their gazes. Ohtori's drive for life was a little scary, to be honest. But Ohtori was…he was polite and good-looking. Glancing at Tachibana and Shishido across the booth, he was surprised to see Tachibana offering a piece of sushi to Shishido with his own chopsticks. The Hyoutei player leaned forward and accepted it right from the chopsticks with a light blush. Tachibana was smiling. It was embarrassing, considering they were in _Kawamura_ Sushi and therefore, this would get back to Seigaku (either through Taka-san or Atobe would find out and tell Tezuka). This looked like a double date to the other people in the restaurant, who thought that the older, flirting couple was perfect and that the younger boys were _so cute_.

"They're good for each other, Ibu-kun. I don't think we were needed here." Ohtori smiled amiably. He had to try to get along with his fellow chaperone (not that he didn't like him, no, that was _far_ from the truth).

Shinji looked down at his shrimp tempura before shyly flicking his gaze back to Ohtori. He cleared his throat. "Could I have one of those 'Dynamite' rolls? I mean, you don't have to give me but it looks interesting and it sounded interesting too. It's tuna, hot sauce and wakame, right? And you had it with wasabi. That was brave. I mean, the only person who really likes all that hot food is Fuji-san from Seigaku. Did you know that Tachibana-san went out with Fuji-san for a week before realizing that he didn't like him like that? Imagine his mortification when he told Fuji-san. And Fuji-san smiled and said it was fine, Word is, Fuji-san is in a five-way with Atobe-san from your school, Sanada-san from Rikkaidai, his teammate: the Echizen brat and their stoic Tezuka-buchou. I don't really like gossip, do you? But I get the feeling that this time it's true. Do you know anything about it?"

"If Atobe-san's expression every time he has to sit down on Saturday and Monday mornings are anything to go by, I'd say it's the real deal. Oh, go ahead and have one of the Dynamite rolls. It really is hot, so I don't recommend putting wasabi on it. Could I…have some of your tempura?" Ohtori wasn't sure why he was feeling so shy.

"Sure."

They reached across each other to get to their chosen experimental dish. There were a few seconds of silent chewing on their side of the booth. Tachibana and Shishido were giving each other small furtive glances, accompanied by the rare dusting of red across their cheeks.

"That was good. You have great tastes, Ibu-kun."

"Hmm, that Dynamite roll was very hot. In fact, I might need something else to stop the burning. Like water. Oh my, I drank all of my water already, that's a shame. Do you mind if I steal some of your Ponta, Ohtori-kun?"

Ohtori furrowed his brow. "Ano…Ibu-kun, Ponta makes the burning worse."

"Does it? Well, the heat will go away after a while I guess."

Surprisingly, they spent the rest of their time as chaperones in silence. However, in the park, Ohtori noticed (oh, he _definitely_ noticed) when Shinji started shifting to face away from him and crossing his legs. Ohtori couldn't blame the tensai. They had proceeded to the park with Tachibana and Shishido on one bench and their 'chaperones' on another across the path. Both seniors, it seemed, were struck with the urge to make-out and they started necking all of a sudden. Now, Ohtori knew that Shishido wasn't shy or subtle but he had expected a little more decorum (was that the word he wanted?) from the Fudomine buchou. Then again, the seniors were healthy teenagers with active social lives. Due to this fact, Ohtori was sure that Shishido was no longer a virgin. He could only (and _would_ only) wonder about Tachibana.

"Um…hey Choutarou," Shishido suddenly piped up. "Kippei's gonna walk me home, so…I mean, I don't want to abandon you or anything, man! I just, you know, want some time with Kippei. Alone."

Ohtori was sure he was doing enough blushing for both himself and Shinji but the Fudomine tensai was blushing anyway (and Shishido really must have liked Tachibana to call him by his given name).

"Ano…we have practice on Monday, Shishido-san," Ohtori couldn't help sing-songing with a somewhat devious smile. "Y'feel me?"

"Argh, whatever, Choutarou!" Shishido grabbed Tachibana's wrist. "Come on, Kippei, before he turns into the Devil himself."

Not being an actual Christian as many believed, Ohtori laughed slightly before glancing at Shinji, who had collected himself enough to get up. "So, Ibu-kun, I guess you're heading home?"

Shinji shrugged. "No, I doubt that. I actually think I might be heading to Kamio's but no, that wouldn't be right, he's spending the weekend with Ishida and those other morons, isn't he? Oh, he is…damn, I really don't want to go home tonight. Ah, well. Wait…oh, right, I'm invited to spend the weekend with those morons as well. Huh, well, that solves my problem. It does, doesn't it? Yeah, I guess it does."

They walked to the station together, where Ohtori would leave Shinji to walk home. When Shinji protested that Ohtori could get beat up or gang-banged, the tall junior just smiled and shook his head. The truth was, he knew all the gang leaders in the neighborhood and called them by their given names because he was used to walking home late with Shishido and those were the sorts that they bumped into. (A/N: XD!) He was more worried about Shinji and he said so.

They stood around the ticket booth for a few minutes before Shinji reached up and pulled Ohtori down by the shoulders. It was a good first kiss, Shinji supposed. Well, for him. He knew that Ohtori had given up his first kiss to Shishido.

Ohtori's lips were soft and still a bit spicy from their dinner, while Shinji's were slightly chapped and sweet from the Ponta that he had eventually ordered. This seemed to flick some sort of switch in Ohtori's mind because he suddenly plunged his tongue past Shinji's unresisting lips and started mapping out the tensai's mouth. For a while, that was all the two boys were aware of: lips and tongues, slick with saliva, a sweet and spicy flavor from their mingled spit and a small nip of teeth on a full bottom lip. There was nothing more: just hurried, wet kisses that were a bit sloppy but enjoyable nonetheless and Shinji just suddenly arched himself against Ohtori, molding the bodies together. They broke apart at the sound of someone clearing their throat.

Ohtori turned bright red.

Shishido and Tachibana were watching them and looking amused (the bastards, Ohtori thought). They exchanged glances.

"Well, we were going to suggest that we all just camp out at my house," Shishido said, "but we might need two rooms if we wanted to do that."

Eventually, Tachibana and Shinji waved the Hyoutei players off, saying that should go to Ishida's (Tachibana said; Shinji was mumbling about the weird sex games they would probably be wrangled into playing). Shishido and Ohtori headed down Ohtori's street first.

"So, how was it?" Shishido prodded, nudging his kouhai playfully.

"Better than yours was," Ohtori said haughtily. He stuck his tongue out as they stopped before his house.

Shishido leaned forward. He placed the back of his hand against his forehead dramatically. "Don't tempt me. I have a boyfriend now. We can't continue this affair, Choutarou, it wouldn't be right."

"Whatever, Shishido-san," Ohtori laughed, unlocking his front door. "I'll see you in school."

"Yeah. Oh, Choutarou. Kippei and I were thinking about going to that film festival next month. You want to tag along with Shinji? Make it a double date?"

"Ano, you'd have to ask Ibu-kun…I mean, Shinji-kun. He might not see it the same way I do."

"Hai, hai." Shishido chuckled and shook his head. "Night, Choutarou."

Ohtori was about to lock the door when he stopped and called to Shishido, who was about to cross the road. "Shishido-san!"

"Nani?"

"Next time you talk to Tachibana-san, could you tell him to tell Shinji-kun that it _is_ my natural hair colour?"

"Uh, sure. No problem!"

Ohtori locked the door and leaned against it, smiling. When his sister asked him what was with the goofy look and if he'd gotten a kiss 'or something', his smile widened.

"Aneki, I really like the moon."

OWARI

**OMAKE**

Ohtori locked the door and leaned against it, smiling. When his sister asked him what was with the goofy look and if he's gotten a kiss 'or something', his smiled widened.

"Aneki, I really like the moon."

His sister quirked an eyebrow slightly. "Choutarou, are you drunk?"

---

A/N: XD! M-chan gave me idea for the omake when she called to fangirl over this fic. Because, well, it's on my lj and only KA-beta-chan reviewed. No offence to Sheik's Lonely, who is still on my Friends. –does stupid swaying dance that she does when bored- Anyways, ciao! 

-James.


End file.
